Last Train
by Ath Alphabet
Summary: Suara decitan rem kereta yang khas, bau peron yang familiar, suasana gerbong yang tak juga berubah. Tak ada yang tahu pasti kapan kau datang dan pergi. Aku hanya bisa menyambutmu dengan tawa dan melepasmu tanpa isak.  Matt x Fem!Mello. RnR? X'D


_**Naka Morin **_and _**MoonacreCifras Serenade**_

_Presents_

;;

;;

_Last Train_

Disclaimer: Saia hanyalah siswa biasa yang makan saja masih numpang ortu, saia bukanlah Obata-sensei apalagi Ohba-sensei—mengingat mereka cowok dan saia cewek~ *slapped*

Warning: OOCness, sad ending, chara die. Don't like don't read.

;;

Kegelapan malam tampak semakin pekat. Matahari telah tenggelam beberapa jam yang lalu. Jalanan mulai terlihat lengang, angin malam yang dingin berhembus menusuk tulang. Seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang blonde berjalan tergesa seraya merapatkan jaket tebalnya yang tersingkap. Ia saling menggesekkan dua tangannya yang tak bersarung satu sama lain. Asap putih selalu terlihat keluar dari mulutnya setiap ia menghembuskan nafas. Sebuah tas selempang merah tua tersandang tenang di salah satu bahunya. Beberapa salju terlihat bertumpuk di atas boot hitamnya. Ia mengambil handphone dari saku jaketnya dan memperhatikan angka yang menunjukkan jam disana. Ia bergumam resah dan menambah kecepatan langkahnya. Lima belas menit lagi kereta terakhir akan berangkat. Entah akan tepat waktu atau tidak, yang pasti ia tidak berniat pulang dengan taxi mengingat lembaran yen yang tertinggal di dompetnya berjumlah tidak seberapa—kecuali jika sangat terpaksa ia akan pulang juga dengan taxi, tapi ia juga harus berusaha keras memohon-mohon pada supirnya untuk memberi sedikit diskon. Dalam hati gadis itu menyumpahi dirinya sendiri yang terlalu terlarut dalam kegiatannya hingga lupa waktu. Ya, seharian ini ia bermain ke rumah salah satu temannya untuk mencoba beberapa resep dengan bahan coklat yang menggiurkan. Mengingat hari ini libur, jadi mereka tak perlu khawatir tentang sekolah atau pekerjaan apapun yang bakal mengganggu. Tapi mereka melupakan satu hal—setidaknya gadis itu—yaitu jadwal kereta.

Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas lega ketika sudah memasuki stasiun. Dengan berlari-lari, ia segera membeli tiket dan masuk ke satu-satunya kereta yang tersisa di situ—yang akan berangkat tiga menit lagi. Ia langsung membanting pantatnya di kursi gerbong kereta yang sepi, masih berusaha menetralkan irama nafasnya yang memburu. Setelah cukup tenang ia baru menyapukan pandangannya ke sekeliling gerbong. Kosong. Ia langsung sweatdrop. Sebutir keringat dingin mengalir dari dahinya. Bulu kuduknya meremang, karena bagaimanapun juga gerbong kereta kosong pada malam hari jauh lebih mengerikan daripada Sadako yang tiba-tiba saja potong rambut dengan mengganti model menjadi semi-segi dan mengecatnya dengan warna kuning-hijau.

Mulut gadis itu berkomat-kamit, berharap semoga ada seorang lain yang akan naik kereta ini—setidaknya gerbong ini.

Satu menit sebelum keberangkatan, seorang lelaki masuk ke gerbong yang gadis tadi naiki.

Bingo! Do'amu terkabul, Nee-chan!

Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas lega. Tapi ia segera menarik kmbali hembusan nafasnya itu saat lelaki tadi semakin mendekatinya dengan langkah yang jelas menuju padanya. Ia menahan nafas, adegan-adegan kejahatan di gerbong kereta yang kosong yang sering dilihatnya dalam film (aish, film apa yang kau tonton nee-chan?) terputar secara otomatis di dalam otaknya. _Tenang, tenang, dalam keadaan seperti ini kau harus tenang… _batinnya menghibur diri.

GLEK!

Kini lelaki itu berada tepat di depannya. Rambut merahnya tampak berkilauan di bawah lampu neon gerbong dan dimatanya menggantung sebuah google oranye. "Apa ini milikmu?" tanyanya seraya menyodorkan sebuah kartu pelajar.

Gadis pirang itu mengernyit heran dan segera merogoh kantung jaketnya. Benar saja, kartu pelajarnya tidak ada. Tadi memang ia sempat mengeluarkannya sekadar untuk membuktikan pada temannya kalau umurnya memang segitu—tidak kurang. Mungkin tadi terjatuh di jalan saat ia hendak mengambil handphone. Sekali lagi ia melirik nama yang tertera disitu; _Michelle Keehl._

"Eeh, iya. Domo Arigatou~" ujar Michelle seraya menundukkan kepalanya dan mengambil kartu pelajarnya kembali. Lalu lelaki itu memilih duduk tak jauh dari Michelle. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kau darimana dan akan kemana? Bukankah tidak baik seorang gadis berjalan sendirian malam-malam seperti ini?" tanya lelaki itu membuka pembicaraan. Michelle agak terkejut mendapatkan lelaki itu mengajaknya bicara. _Waspada, waspada…_ batinnya

"Eh, aku baru saja pulang dari rumah temanku, tadi kami sedang mencoba-coba resep dari coklat. Tahu-tahunya sudah selarut ini. Nah ini, aku baru saja akan pulang. Haha…" Michelle tertawa hambar, "Kalau kau sendiri?"

"Aku baru saja dari rumah sakit," jawabnya seraya memaksakan senyum. Tapi mau tidak mau, Michelle harus meyakini sorot matanya meredup.

"Eh, rumah sakit?" tanya Michelle heran, ingin memastikan arti sorot sendu tadi.

"Ya. Pengobatan rutin, seperti biasa," ujar lelaki itu.

"Ng, maaf, memangnya kau sakit apa?" ucap Michelle ragu. Lelaki di sampingnya itu terdiam. Dalam hati Michelle menyesal telah melontarkan pertanyaan yang cukup pribadi itu. Memang siapa dia, berani-beraninya bertanya hal pribadi pada orang yang baru dikenalnya beberapa menit lalu?

Tapi tanpa disangka lelaki itu menjawab juga, "Sejak dulu jantungku lemah, jadi butuh pelatihan secara rutin. Sebenarnya bukan pengobatan juga, tapi pencegahan agar penyakit jantungku tidak kambuh lagi. Makanya aku harus melakukan berbagai macam terapi. Kadang malah sampai malam-malam begini. Dan juga…" ia menggantung kalimatnya dan menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "Aku mengidap tumor otak—oh, atau aku lebih senang menyebutnya kanker otak, lebih keren!" ia meringis kocak. Michelle kembali sweatdrop.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali melempar pandangannya pada Michelle dan memperkenalkan diri dengan nada riang,

"Oh iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri, ya? Aku Mail Jeevas. Panggil saja Matt!"

Michelle memasang wajah cengo, "Eh? Mail Jeevas… Matt?" ia mengulang kalimat Matt, memastikan kalau telinganya tidak congek tiba-tiba. Bagaimana tidak heran? Diantara rentetan huruf itu tidak ada satupun huruf yang menyerupai huruf T, bagaimana bisa Mail Jeevas jadi Matt? Atau dulu lidahnya pernah terkilir saat mengucapkan nama?

Mengerti keheranan Michelle, Matt segera menyahut, "Jangan tanyakan hal itu padaku," katanya dengan wajah (sok) jutek.

"Eh… Hehehee, maaf deh. Habisnya aneh saja, Mail bisa menjadi Matt," ungkap Michelle jujur. Matt langsung mencibir pelan.

"Ng, dan kurasa besok aku akan menjalani operasi kanker. Karena itu, tolong doakan aku ya!" tambahnya meminta.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Michelle sembari mengacungkan dua ibu jarinya dan mengangguk tulus. Ia mencatat baik-baik dalam otaknya, ia akan memohon kesembuhan Matt dalam setiap doanya.

"Dan kebetulan, hari ini tidak ada yang bisa menjemputku. Jadi belum ada yang kuberitahu tentang operasiku. Dengan kata lain, kau orang pertama yang tahu tumor sial ini akan mati dalam waktu dekat," ujarnya lagi sembari menunjuk dahinya sendiri. Michelle ikut tersenyum mendengarnya, walaupun ia merasa kalimat yang diucapkan Matt terdengar agak janggal. Tapi ia kembali menarik ujung bibirnya ke bawah begitu menyadari google lelaki itu mulai berembun. Dan ia bisa melihat lelaki itu buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya dan menyandarkan google-nya di atas kepala.

Keheningan kembali hadir diantara mereka. Masing-masing orang sangat ingin memecah keheningan itu, tapi tidak menemukan bahan obrolan yang tepat.

"Ano…" Duo M tersebut berucap dalam timing yang sama, dan keduanya tergelak.

"_Lady first_," kata Matt mempersilahkan.

"Ano, aku hanya ingin tanya. Apa rambut itu asli?" tanya Michelle polos. Bukannya langsung menjawab, Matt malah tertawa. "Apanya yang lucu?" protes Michelle tak habis pikir.

"Tidak, tidak. Hanya saja aku baru akan menanyakan hal yang sama padamu," jawab Matt geli. Giliran Michelle yang tergelak dan segera menyahut, "Tentu saja ini asli! Kalau kau?"

"Ini juga warna asli rambutku—merah. Yah, seperti inilah,"

"Nee, benarkah? Bagaimana bisa begitu?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin dulu saat ibuku mengandung aku, beliau mengidam kulit cabai dan semacam-nya," timpal Matt asal.

"Konyol!"

Dan sepanjang perjalanan kereta itupun mereka saling berbagi cerita layaknya sahabat lama dan tergelak bersama~

=abletomeetyou=

Michelle mempercepat langkahnya sembari sesekali menghentakkan kakinya pada permukaan trotoar yang dingin. Ia kembali membodohi dirinya yang _**sekali lagi**_ terlambat pulang dan terancam tidak mendapat kereta (lagi). Bedanya, kali ini ia terlambat karena tugas yang sedikit lebih _mulia_ dari kemarin; mencari bahan referensi tugas di perpustakaan dan sekaligus mengerjakannya hingga tanpa sadar malam telah tiba.

Akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah stasiun. Stasiun yang sama yang ia datangi kemarin. Ya, sekolahnya memang berdekatan dengan rumah teman yang ia datangi kemarin.

Entah karena hanya kebetulan atau apa, ia kembali menaiki kereta yang sama dengan yang kemarin malam ia naiki. Sebersit harapan untuk bertemu Matt lagi mucul dalam benaknya, tapi ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. _Hari ini Matt operasi, ia pasti butuh banyak waktu istirahat! _batin Michelle sembari berdoa demi kesembuhan Matt.

Kereta-pun berangkat. Beruntung, gerbong yang ia tumpangi kali ini berisi tiga orang, termasuk dirinya. Seorang adalah seorang wanita karier berjas, dan lainnya seorang mahasiswa berambut hitam pekat dan badannya sedikit… bungkuk.

Tiba-tiba seorang kondektur memasuki gerbong, menghampiri Michelle dan bertanya, "Gomenasai, apakah anda yang bernama Michelle Keehl?"

"I, iya benar. Saya Michelle. Ada apa, ya?" kedua alis gadis itu saling bertaut heran. Dua orang penumpang sisanya memperhatikan adegan itu dengan penasaran.

"Tadi ada yang menitipkan ini. Katanya serahkan pada seseorang bernama Michelle Keehl, gadis berambut pirang dengan tas selempang merah tua dan boot hitam untuk lelaki," terang kondektur itu sejujur-jujurnya seraya menyerahkan sebuah kotak merah terang pada gadis itu. Otomatis Michelle langsung sweatdrop mendengar boot cowoknya ketahuan. Ia melirik dua penumpang lainnya yang sedang berusaha menahan cekikik mereka. Kalau saja kondektur itu adalah orang lain—musuh bebuyutannya di kelas, misalnya—ia pasti sudah mengutuknya tujuh turunan. Jujur saja, Michelle buta sama sekali tentang fashion, jadi saat ia ingin membeli boot, asal modelnya ia suka ia ambil saja. Fine, seleranya memang sudah buruk dari oroknya *slapped*

Michelle menundukkan kepalanya dan menggumam berterimakasih pada kondektur itu sebelum ia (kondektur) berlalu pergi. Dua orang penumpang lainnya kembali mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari Michelle-si-boot-cowok.

Michelle membuka kotak itu dengan jantung berdebar. _Jangan-jangan ini bom? Atau ular? Atau kotoran anjing? Atau mainan badut yang bisa meloncat tiba-tiba itu? Atau fotonya saat belepotan coklat? Atau buku mini kumpulan aibnya? Atau …_

Michelle menghentikan argumentasi batinnya yang tak berujung ketika mendapatkan sebatang coklat di dalam kotak tersebut. Ada sebuah surat juga di dalam. Ia segera meraih surat itu dan membuka pita yang melilit si sekelilingnya. Ketika dibuka, sebuah kartu nama yang tersembunyi di dalam menjadi tampak. Michelle mengabaikan sejenak kartu nama itu dan segera menyapukan pandangan matanya pada isi surat.

=abletomeetyou=

**Matt POV**

Matt berjalan menelusuri koridor rumah sakit yang lengang. Ia baru saja akan menemui dokternya di ruangannya, hanya untuk sekadar bertanya apa yang harus dilakukannya nanti saat ia dioperasi, karena jujur saja ia merasa sangat gugup. Sesampainya di depan ruangan dokter, ia langsung memutar kenop pintu, tapi tiba-tiba niat itu berhenti saat ia mendengar suara ayahnya di dalam yang sedang mengobrol dengan sang dokter.

"Lalu, operasi Matt akan berhasil kan, Dok?" itu suara ayahnya. Nada cemasnya tersirat secara jelas

"Saya tidak tahu, Tuan Jeevas. Karena kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya sudah terlalu lambat untuk mengoperasinya sekarang karena tumor juga terus bertumbuh. Kemungkinannya untuk sembuh menjadi kecil," jawab sang dokter dengan nada tenang.

Hanya terdengar desahan nafas ayah Matt yang berat.

"Tapi kami akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk putra Anda. Berharap sajalah keajaiban akan datang padanya,"

Setelah itu Matt tidak bisa mendengar apapun lagi. Tangannya terjatuh lemas dari kenop pintu, tapi sejurus kemudian ia kembali berlari ke kamarnya dan mengambil secarik kertas dan sebuah bolpoin dari dalam laci meja. Secepat mungkin ia menulis sebuah surat. Setelah selesai, ia menyelipkan kartu namanya di dalam surat. Ia ingat, masih ada sebatang coklat di kulkas kamarnya. Ia segera mengambil coklat itu dan mulai mencari apa yang bisa digunakannya sebagai wadah pembungkus. Matanya terpaku pada sebuah kotak kecil dan manis berisi saputangan hadiah ulangtahun dari teman sekelasnya. Matt menyambar kotak merah itu, mengeluarkan isinya, dan dengan cekatan memasukkan coklat serta suratnya ke dalam kemudian mengikatnya dengan rapi.

"Oh, Tuan Muda. Apa yang sedang Anda laku…" Raito, pelayan pribadinya, masuk ke kamar dengan sebuah selimut tebal dalam dekapannya. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi Matt segera meluncur ke luar, membiarkan pertanyaan Raito mengambang.

Ia berlari cepat keluar rumah sakit dan segera menapaki jalanan dengan latar belakang senja tersebut. Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Raito yang berusaha mengejarnya di belakang, ia terus berlari.

_Hai, Michelle!_

_Kalau kau membaca surat ini berarti kau memang menaiki kereta yang sama lagi. Syukurlah kalau surat ini sampai ke tanganmu. Hari ini aku operasi kanker, ingat? Ya, karena itulah aku mohon doakan aku, ya! Aku benar-benar gugup…_

_Tadi aku tak sengaja mendengar obrolan ayah dengan dokter. Dokter bilang kalau tumorku sudah terlalu besar sehingga kemungkinannya kecil sekali untukku sembuh._

_Maaf, sepertinya aku belum menjelaskan padamu, sebenarnya aku dan yang lain sudah tahu sejak satu setengah tahun yang lalu kalau aku mengidap penyakit ini. Mereka terus merongrongku untuk operasi, tapi aku pun terus menolaknya. Kupikir untuk apa operasi kalau akhirnya aku juga akan mati dengan jantung seperti ini…_

Matt tak menghiraukan teriakan kecil orang-orang yang terserempet olehnya, dan ia tetap berlari. Berusaha mengayunkan kakinya lebih cepat lagi. Ia tak peduli walaupun langkahnya mulai goyah. Ia hanya ingin surat itu sampai pada seseorang. Seseorang yang telah memberinya sebuah arti.

_Tapi setelah bertemu denganmu yang terlihat sangat menikmati hidup saat itu, aku jadi berpikir aku picik sekali dengan menolak untuk operasi. Jadi di waktu yang sama aku memutuskan untuk segera operasi dan aku mencatat baik-baik dalam otakku aku akan segera menelepon Dokterku setelah itu. Sebelum operasi tiba-tiba aku ingat belum meminta nomormu maupun sebaliknya. Jadi hanya inilah cara yang terpikirkan olehku. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau operasi nanti pasti akan berjalan lancar! Lihat, di dalam sini ada kartu nama, kan? Teleponlah nomor yang ada disitu jika kau mau._

Akhirnya sebuah stasiun tampak di depannya. Matt meluncur masuk dan segera mencari-cari kondektur yang bertugas di kereta yang dinaikinya kemarin. Pandangannya ia sapu ke seluruh sudut stasiun. Ia mulai merasakan dadanya sesak saat sedang berkeliling stasiun tersebut. Matanya mulai berkunang-kunang, dan perutnya mulai berasa tidak keruan. Tapi ia tetap berlari mencari, ia ingin surat itu sampai pada tangan yang tepat.

Ia menemukan kondektur itu. Ia meminta agar kondektur itu menyerahkan kotak ini pada seseorang, Michelle Keehl. Entah kenapa ia yakin sekali Michelle akan naik kereta yang sama lagi…

_Kalau tersambung dan aku mengangkatnya dengan nada riang, itu berarti operasiku berjalan lancar—dan aku yakin itu juga berkat doamu. Tapi jika tidak tersambung sama sekali, itu berarti sebaliknyalah yang terjadi._

_Karena itu, berharaplah yang nomor satu yang akan terjadi!_

_Oh iya, terimakasih sudah mau mendengarkan ceritaku semalaman. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih, dan mungkin akulah orang paling beruntung di dunia ini karena sempat bertemu denganmu._

Kondektur itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Matt bernafas lega setelah bisa menitipkan surat itu. Tapi sesak di dadanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Kepalanya juga bertambah pusing. Tubuhnya terhuyung dan seketika itu juga ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya terjatuh ke lantai keras stasiun. Pusaran-pusaran membingungkan berkeliling di sekitarnya. Sebuah titik gelap semakin mendekatinya di ujung sana. Samar, ia bisa mendengar Raito yang berteriak memanggil namanya dalam nada khawatir. Tapi kegelapan pekat itu sudah terlanjur berada di depannya, hingga akhirnya menelannya masuk ke dalam.

_Dan sekali lagi terimakasih, sudah membuatku menemukan alasan untuk bertahan hidup_

_Salam-sesama-buta-fashion_

_Mail Jeevas—yang nama panggilannya tidak nyambung_

=abletomeetyou=

Michelle tercekat membaca selembar surat itu. Dengan cepat, ia menyambar handphone di tasnya. Ia bisa melihat tangannya gemetar hebat saat memencet tombol sesuai nomor yang ada di dalam kartu tersebut.

TUUT…

_Ayolah…_

TUUT…

_Kumohon, angkatlah!_

TUUT…

_Cepat angkat, Matt bodoh!_

…

_**Maaf, nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan area. Silakan tinggalkan pesan setelah tanda berikut…**_

KLIK.

Michelle segera memutus sambungan telepon. Masih tidak yakin dengan apa yang didapatnya, ia kembali memencet nomor-nomor itu. Michelle sangat yakin kalau tadi ia salah pencet nomor mengingat gemetar pada tangannya lagi. Tapi hasilnya tetap sama.

Ia mencobanya sekali lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi. Tapi hasilnya tak berubah.

Setelah itu yang terdengar hanyalah isak tangis gadis itu. Kejadian malam kemarin kembali terputar dalam benaknya. Saat mereka berdua berbagi cerita layaknya sahabat lama yang sudah saling mengenal sejak berumur satu bulan—bukannya beberapa menit.

Wanita dan lelaki yang satu gerbong dengannya menatap Michelle dengan pandangan heran, tapi toh gadis itu-pun tak peduli. Ia mengusap sisa air matanya, karena tahu Matt takkan suka kalau ia menangis. Ia menggenggam pemberian terakhir Matt sembari mencatat baik-baik dalam otaknya; setelah ini ia akan berkunjung ke rumah Matt—alamat dalam kartu nama itu—dan mengucapkan berbela sungkawa sebagai seorang _teman lama _yang akan selalu mengingat sahabat satu keretanya.

_**Ima saishuu densha ni notte  
**__(Now I board the Last Train of the day)_

_**Koko ni inai kimi ni aitai**_

_(I want to see you, but you're not here)__  
__**If you were able to meet you**__  
__(meant: If only I could see you)_

_**Ashita ga hajimaru sono mae ni  
**__(Before tomorrow's sunrise)_

_**I feel the distance with you**_

=feelthedistance=

Yak, oneshoot (super panjang) pertama saia! Yeaaahh! b3 *bangga*

Fuuh, thanks a lot to **YUI** yang sudah nyiptain lagu di atas, **Last Train**, yang judul lagunya juga saia plagiat sebagai judul fic saia ini. Hehehehehh… *dilempar gitar ama YUI*

Yap, saia terinspirasi dari lagu tersebut. Sebenernya cerita sama makna lagunya mungkin kagak mirip-mirip banget yah, tapi intinya sama, di _Last Train_ lah, haha *ngeles*

Oh iya, tentang tokoh. Bisa ditebak dong siapa saja tokohnya? Yep, si rambut merah itu Matt, si pirang itu Mello versi cewek, jadi namanya sedikit saia plesetkan. Jujur-jujuran yah, sebenernya saia suka banget pairing Mello x Matt. Tapi saia bukanlah fujoshi, jadi saia suka pairing Mello x Matt asal Mello jadi cewek. Kekekekee… *dicincang Mello*dibumbuin ama Hiruma gara-gara memplagiat ketawanya*dibakar Matt gara-gara secara tidak nyata membuatnya menjadi seorang hombreng*dimakan para penggemar sho-ai pairing MelloxMatt*author rest in peace*fic-over*

Sorry for some typo yang mungkin eksis disini. Well, mind to RnR? Onegai~ ()

P.S 1: Buat yang suka YUI kabar-kabari saia yah! Soalnya saia juga sangat suka YUI! CX

P.S 2: Saia tidak benar-benar tahu warna rambut Matt dan Mello itu asli ato palsu *dibantai massa*

P.S 3: Wah, saia juga tidak tahu yang ini. Mungkin sekarang harganya sudah naik yah? Ato malah turun? *cincanged*


End file.
